


Bittersweet

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first time they had met since Regulus had informed her that he wouldn't ask for her hand. It was bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by drarryisgreen

Regulus was walking down Diagon Alley barely paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into someone.

  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he said looking up to meet the eyes of the person he’d just run into.

  
“Regulus,” the woman said stiffly.

  
“It’s nice to see you, Iris,” Regulus replied softly.

  
“Nice to see me?” she snorted. “You left me, and then I had to marry that pig Parkinson.”  The woman’s tone was full of disdain.

  
“I’m sorry. I loved you, but wasn’t ready to give you what you wanted.  I regret not making it official now – I should have.”

  
Iris sighed.

  
She had eventually forgiven Regulus for not asking her to marry him, but seeing him again reminded her of the hurt she had felt.

  
“If you had done that then you would have ended up resenting me. There is a perfect woman for you, but it was never me,” Iris said gently.

  
“We had fun though, didn’t we?” Regulus asked smiling.

  
“Definitely, do you remember when we stole your father’s bottle of Firewhiskey from his study, and your brother got in trouble for it instead?” she replied laughing.

  
“Yes, he kept denying it but father was adamant that it couldn’t be me as he was the troublemaker.” Regulus joined in in Iris’ laughter.

  
This was the first time they had met since Regulus had informed her that he wouldn’t ask for her hand. It was bittersweet. They both knew that things had changed; that they had changed. Yet, they couldn’t help but remember the way things had been. Regulus had wished frequently over the years that things had worked out between them, and that he had asked her to marry him.  He knew that neither of their parents would have objected as they seemed to want to form an alliance.

  
“Shall we start again?” Iris asked.

  
“What do you mean?” Regulus asked puzzled.

  
“I mean, why don’t we move on? We both made mistakes, and regret things, but that happened five years ago. We need to let it go. We can try and start our friendship over, unless you think you will find it difficult,” Iris explained.

  
“I’d like that. It would be nice to get to know you again,”

  
“I will see you soon. I better get home as I was expected to arrive ten minutes ago.” Iris said checking her watch.

  
“See you soon,” Regulus said as he saw her rush to the Apparition point.

  
He watched her disappear.  He knew that she was right.  Their love wasn’t strong enough to have lasted through a marriage.  He may have regretted breaking her heart all those years ago, but, he was glad that they didn’t get married when he wasn’t ready for it and that he was smart enough to have made that decision.


End file.
